Strange
by Forever Spinelli
Summary: It's a love story SamXDanny. Danny's gone or is he? Will be good, I promise.
1. Strange

**Ok guys! So I realized that I have been giving you stories full of junk. I mean my writting hasn't been the greates it could be SO I got a Beta reader! Yippy skippy I did! Well Here we go a new story that is epicly edited and amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't own blah blah**

_**Strange~Tokio Hotel and Kerli**_

_A freak of nature _  
_Stuck in reality _  
_I don't fit the picture _  
_I'm not what you want me to be _  
_Sorry _

_Under the radar _  
_Out of the system _  
_Caught in the spotlight_  
_That's my existence _  
_You want me to change _

_But all I feel is… _  
_Strange, strange _  
_In your perfect world _  
_So strange, strange _  
_I feel so absurd in this life _  
_Don't come closer_  
_In my arms, _  
_Forever you'll be strange, strange _

_You want to fix me, push me_  
_Into your fantasy _  
_You try to give me, sell me _  
_A new personality _

_You try to lift me _  
_I don't get better_  
_What's making you happy _  
_Is making me sadder _  
_In your golden cage _

_All I feel is strange, strange_  
_In your perfect world _  
_So strange strange _  
_I feel so absurd in this life _  
_Don't come closer _  
_In my arms _  
_Forever you'll be strange, strange _  
_Like me _

_(Strange) When you touch me _  
_(Strange) When you kill me _  
_(Strange) All I feel is strange _  
_In my dreams together, _  
_We'll be… _

_Strange, strange _  
_In your perfect world strange _  
_Strange! (I am so strange), _  
_Strange! (I am so strange) _  
_Strange, strange_  
_In your perfect world _  
_So strange, strange _  
_I feel so absurd in this life _  
_Don't come closer _  
_You'll die slowly _  
_In my arms, _  
_Forever you'll be strange, strange _  
_Like me…_

* * *

**Chapter One: Strange**

"What about Samantha?" the woman cried, "We can't make her go through this! She's already in therapy because that boy died."

"Pam! Sometimes teen life is hard and the real world isn't going to be nice to her!" the man yelled. The Goth girl sat at the top of the stairs crying. Her parents were yelling at each other, they were going into debt, and her best friend had died. She pulled her robe tighter around her.

"Oh, Danny. Why are they always fighting? Why is my life so… so terrible?" Sam asked the air. In her head, the image of a boy with dark hair shrugged his shoulders, giving her a look of sympathy. She hugged her Danny Phantom doll close.

* * *

"Why won't you let me go see him?" she yelled at the guard.

"No one is allowed after 8, miss. I'm sorry, and there's no need to shout." the guard said calmly.

"I need to get in there! I have to see him!" she yelled, looking desperate. The guard sighed. He'd heard rumors about this girl. She came every night at 9 and went to the same grave to whisper to it. Most guards just let her in; she never did anything bad, just… whispered. He opened the gate but kept a close eye on her as she went to sit by the grave. After about an hour, she got up, thanked the guard, and walked home.

* * *

"Manson! Answer the question!" Lancer yelled.

"Why? What's the point of trying? We're all dead in the end, anyways," she said and went back to drawing in her notebook. Lancer sighed.

* * *

"Sam I can't do this," Tucker sighed, watching her play with her food, "You're a close friend, you know, but you're always upset now! You even act like I'm not! You need to move on!"

"I can't, Tucker. You know that," Sam said continuing to poke around her salad.

"Well I've moved on and you are just depressing me more," Tucker said with a grimace.

"Fine, then, go sit somewhere else," Sam said, not bothering to look up. Tucker sighed and stood to leave. He found another table, looking back to see Sam put her head down on the table. When lunch was over her mascara was running.

* * *

"You'll live with your mother, but visit your father on every other weekend. Then, you'll spend a month with him in the summer," Sam's grandmother told her with a sympathetic expression.

"Whatever," Sam said as walked up the stairs to her room. Her grandmother sighed. Sam put her head down on her pillow and cried herself to sleep, not even bothering to look at her homework.

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Tucker stood on a balcony. It was finally the end of one of the craziest freshman years anyone could have ever dreamed of. Danny put his arm around Sam as the sun set. The three stood in silence.

"What a perfect way to end it," Sam said smiling when the sun was finally gone.

Danny smiled at her.

"It is, isn't it?" he asked.

"Oh, we haven't ended it yet," Tucker said with a mischievous grin, holding up three tickets. "We still have to go and see how badly they messed up the movie about you."

Sam and Danny laughed.

"Come on! Let's go!" Tucker said. The three walked down to the theater. When they got there people started to swarm them, so Danny picked up Sam and Tucker and hovered above the crowd.

"Hey everyone!" He called and rushed over to the ticket counter. Tucker let go of the tickets and the guy caught them.

"We tried to get security," he said apologetically. Danny shrugged and brought his friends into the theater. Throughout the movie Sam, Danny and Tucker made fun of the actors and story line. As the touched crowd milled out of the theater, the three friends couldn't suppress their laughter.

"No Sam! I'll save you!" Danny said with the voice of a dimwit.

"Oh, Danny! Save me from the scary ghost!" Sam said falling back into his arms laughing.

"I'll use my PDA to help you!" Tucker said holding up the little device. The three continued their laughing fit.

"Man, they messed up!" Sam said, wiping a tear from her eye. Then she sobered a little, thinking of the "Sam" actress, "Do I really look like that?"

"No," Danny said and kissed Sam. "You're much prettier."

She smiled and was about to lean in to kiss him again when a green blast came out of nowhere and hit him.

He went flying into the building as Sam screamed. The rest seemed to happen in slow motion. Danny changed into his ghost form and turned to see Johnny and Kitty. Danny flew up to fight. After he had them in the thermos, Skulker and Ember appeared out of nowhere. Johnny and Kitty somehow got out of the thermos, and Johnny immediately opened a portal. Ghosts came flooding out, all going at Danny. Tucker and Sam ran over to help, but he pushed them away. Sam landed hard on the ground and the world went black.

A little while later, she woke up and sat up, taking in the scene. She stood and turned to were Danny had been. He was lying on the ground, his hand on the thermos. She ran over to his side.

"Danny? Danny can you hear me?" she asked, already realizing it was a stupid question. She looked around to get help, but Tucker was still on the ground, passed out. She saw Jazz passed out as well, just inside the theater. "Come on Danny! You're half ghost! You can't be dead!" Sam yelled, sobbing. His last words had been to tell her she was beautiful.

* * *

Sam woke up in a cold sweat. She sat up and looked at her clock; it was 1 in the morning. She climbed out of her bed and stumbled down the stairs. She picked up the house phone and dialed the number she'd been calling more and more lately.

"Hey. Is it another nightmare?" the girl on the other end asked as she answered.

"Val I can't handle it anymore! I'm going to go crazy!" Sam said.

"But what can we do about it? It's not like we can bring him back to life. All you can do is move on. And you kind of are already a little crazy. You go to the graveyard everyday to whisper to his grave," Valerie answered helplessly.

"Ugh! You're just like Tucker!" Sam said.

"I'm sorry Sam, but it's all you can do," Valerie told her. Sam and Valerie said their good-byes. Sam went to the fridge and pulled out vanilla ice cream, black frosting, and chocolate fudge. She walked over to a cabinet and grabbed gummy bats and black sprinkles. She sat and ate her ice cream, refilling her bowl so many times that she finally just took the ice cream tube, dumped all the toppings in it, and carried it up to her bedroom, leaving a mess in the kitchen. As she was eating she heard something crash in the kitchen. She grabbed the closest thing to her (a stuffed bat) and tiptoed down the steps. The fridge door was open and someone was putting away the fudge and frosting. She couldn't see the person's face, even with the light of the fridge.

"Hello?" she whispered from the stairs. The stranger froze and turned to look at her. She still couldn't see who it was, but it looked like a boy. He quickly closed the fridge. She ran down to the kitchen and flipped on the light, but no one was there. However, the kitchen was no longer a mess.

"I'm already going crazy," she said and sighed. She went back up to her room. Floating in the corner, invisible and watching her was a white haired boy.

"No you're not Sam," he whispered.

* * *

"Sam, I'm worried about you're grades. You use to be in the top 10% of your class," Lancer said.

"Well stop worrying. I don't care about grades anymore. Who are you my mother? Oh wait, she doesn't care either!" Sam said, her feet on Lancer's desk.

"Sam! I'm sure your mother cares. If your grades don't get better soon, I will have to talk with her," Lancer said.

"She's too busy to talk about something stupid like grades. She has to go shopping and not think about me!" Sam spat out sarcastically, getting annoyed. Why couldn't people just leave her alone? Lancer sighed.

"Go have lunch," Lancer said. Sam took her feet off Lancer's desk, stood up and walked out of the office, slamming the door behind her. She tripped and her books went flying. She groaned, dropping to her knees and grabbing whatever was nearest. She suddenly realized her notebook had gone sliding down the hallway. Luckily everyone was at lunch, so she dropped all her books and went running after her notebook. It didn't stop sliding and went right out the front door of the school. Sam didn't even stop to think about how strange that was. Outside the notebook was floating down the sidewalk.

"Stupid ghosts," She muttered and kept running after her notebook. After she had run about six blocks, the notebook vanished. It was gone. Sam grumbled and sat at the curb. That notebook was private, _very_ private. The only person she would ever show it too was now dead.

* * *

The boy opened the notebook. One of pages said, "Goth Haiku: Despair without end (Dora's a ghost)/ Utter blackness, nothingness (Dora's a ghost)/ DORA IS A GHOST." The boy laughed when he saw that. The next page was filled with drawings. He looked and saw the unforgettable DP symbol in the center of the page. He kept looking through the notebook and found many different things, all of Sam's memories and thoughts. When he was done looking, he went to her house and put the book in her room.

"Lousy, rotten ghosts," he heard mumbling and boots walking in the hall. He only had time to go invisible before she entered the room. She spotted the notebook and gasped. She ran over and quickly leafed through the pages. When she saw nothing had happened to it she sighed and fell on the bed.

"Oh Danny, if only you were still here," She said. The boy looked at her. He wanted to appear and tell her something. He almost did, but he didn't have the guts to. He went intangible and left.

* * *

"Sam. Are you alright? You weren't in chemistry yesterday," Valerie asked.

"NO!" Sam said slamming her locker.

"Whoa! No need to get so upset," Valerie said.

"Sorry. It's just… everything is going wrong! My parents are getting a divorce, we're going in debt because my mother doesn't know how to anything but shop, _and_ my boyfriend is dead! How do you think I feel?" Sam said, close to a breaking point.

"Sam! You didn't tell me they were getting a divorce!" Valerie said, giving the Goth a hug. Sam cried. "It'll be ok. Don't worry everything will be ok."

"No it won't! Don't you see? It won't be ok. Everyone keeps telling me that, but it's not true," Sam said. Valerie sighed. The bell rang.

"I have to get to class. Sam I know you don't think it will be, but it will. I just know it," Valerie said, giving Sam one last hug and running off to class. Sam stood at her locker and leaned against it. She wiped away her tears. She saw a flash of light around the corner. She ran over to see what was going on and saw a white haired boy, his back to her.

"Danny?" she asked. He froze. "No, no! It's not Danny! I'm just going crazy." The boy turned around. Sam gasped.

"You're not going crazy Sam," he said. Sam couldn't speak. "I didn't want to tell anyone, because, well..." he trailed off.

"No, I understand." Sam said. "Wait! It was you in my kitchen cleaning up the other night?" Danny nodded.

"I also kinda tripped you yesterday and took you're notebook. Sorry about that," he said. Sam burst into tears.

"I made that notebook for you. I wanted something to remember you by," Sam said.

"I think you did a good job," Danny said. Sam smiled. She leaned over and kissed him. He blushed.

"What happened that night? I blacked out after you pushed me," Sam asked.

"Sorry about that. I didn't want you to get hurt," Danny said. Sam nodded. "Well after I pushed you, all the ghosts hit me at once, like that time I had lost my powers and they hit and gave them back. With all the ghosts hitting me at once it gave me full ghost DNA, which caused a shock to my system and killed me. My body is dead, which is why I wasn't in ghost form when you found me after you woke up."

"Whoa wait, how do you know this?" Sam asked.

"I was watching the whole time. I even went to my own funeral," Danny said blushing. "I've been watching you," he continued, "Not in a creeper stalker way," he added after looking at her expression, "and making sure nothing hurts you. Well… physically hurts you. I can't do anything about emotional pain." There was a crash down the hallway and yelling. Danny sighed.

"I can't stay Sam," he told her.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"I can't stay here with you. I already broke too many rules coming here without you knowing. Walker's gonna kill me," he told her right as two ghosts came around the corner. One shot something at Danny. He slowly started disappearing. Sam reached out to grab his hand. She held on until he was finally gone. She dropped on the ground and sobbed.


	2. Bring me to Life

**Ok lovlies here is the next chapter. It's not as deep as chapter one :P usally only my one-shots and first chapers are really deep lol.**

**I still own nothing.**

_**Bring me to Life ~ Evanescence**_

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_  
_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_  
_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_  
_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_Save me_  
_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_  
_(Bid my blood to run)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Before I come undone)_  
_Save me_  
_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_Now that I know what I'm without_  
_You can't just leave me_  
_Breathe into me and make me real_  
_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_Save me_  
_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_  
_(Bid my blood to run)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Before I come undone)_  
_Save me_  
_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_  
_( From: . )_

_I've been living a lie_  
_There's nothing inside_  
_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_  
_Without your love, darling_  
_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_  
_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul_  
_Don't let me die here_  
_There must be something more_  
_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_Save me_  
_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_  
_(Bid my blood to run)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Before I come undone)_  
_Save me_  
_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_I've been living a lie_  
_There's nothing inside_  
_Bring me to life_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sam was sobbing outside the classroom when Tucker walked out to use the bathroom. He jumped when he noticed his friend on the floor, red, tear-stained face in her hands.

"Sam? Sam! Are you alright?" he asked, rushing over to her.

"Tucker," she whispered, looking at him with puffy eyes, "Walker has him." She went back to looking at the floor.

"Walker has who?" Tucker asked confusion evident on his face.

"Danny," Sam whispered.

"Sam," Tucker said calmly, "Danny is dead."

"Danny was only half ghost!" Sam yelled with a crazed look in her eye, "Now he's a full ghost!"

"The Wizard of Oz! What is going on out here?" Lancer exclaimed, walking out of his classroom.

"Sam was here sitting on the floor when I came to go to the bathroom," Tucker explained. "I think she might be going crazy. She said that Danny is still alive."

"Miss Manson, Mr. Fenton will always be alive in your heart. You just need to accept that you won't be able to see him again," Lancer tried to explain to the crazed Goth girl.

"I'm not stupid!" Sam spat at Lancer, "Of course he's not alive; he died. He is a full ghost now."

"Well I can see how that might be possible," he conceded, "but Miss Manson I'm still going to have to call your mother. Crying in the hallway is not an excuse to miss first period." Lancer said. An odd look passed over him and his speech seemed oddly spaced out as he continued, "But since your crying for your dead boyfriend I guess it's ok." Sam and Tucker saw Dani coming out of Lancer and floating behind him. She quickly turned invisible when he turned around and walked back into his classroom.

"Dani," Sam said and a tear formed. "Danielle, sorry I just couldn't call you..." She trailed off "What are you doing here?"

"I was bored and this whole mess is just depressing," Dani explained. "I was going to get you out of class, but it looks like you did that yourself." Sam chuckled morosely.

"Do you want to do something?" she asked.

"Well I heard some ghosts talking about how Walker had Danny, so I believe you," Dani explained. Looking sheepish, she asked, "So would you like to take a trip to the ghost zone? I hear visiting hours are coming up soon." Sam nodded enthusiastically, not even caring about the joke.

"Let's go! Now!" she said. Dani picked her up and started to fly out of the school.

"You guys are crazy!" Tucker yelled after them.

* * *

Dani flew Sam to the Fenton's house and they snuck into the basement. The black flowers Sam had put around the portal a month ago where still there. Danny's ashes where sitting on a shelf. Sam grabbed a pinch of and threw the bits into the ghost zone.

"What are you doing?" Dani asked confused.

"Whenever I come here, I put a part of him into the ghost zone. He asked me to one night before he died. But I always keep a little for myself." Sam showed Dani the locket she kept around her neck. She took it off and put it on a table and opened it.

"They gave me his heart," Sam said emotionally.

"How do you know that these ashes are his heart?" Dani asked. Sam just looked at her.

"I know," was all she said. She didn't want to scare the 13 year old.

"Well we should go and see if we can find him," Dani said. Sam nodded and climbed into the Specter Speeder. They went into the ghost zone and found Walkers prison.

"You go and tell me if you find him. It will be safer for you because you're fully human… and he's your soul mate," Dani said giggling as she added the last part. Sam didn't laugh. She slowly walked up the big brick wall. She walked through the wall, remembering humans are the ghosts of the ghost zone, and went into Walkers office. He wasn't in his office, so she found his files.

DANNY PHANTOM was written on the top of one of the files. Sam opened it. _Cell #724_, it read. She giggled and glanced down at the file once more.

"Guess Poindexter isn't in jail," she muttered to herself. She found her way out of the office and walked down the hallway.

"…Cell#723, Cell#724," she muttered and ran over to it. "Danny? Danny, are you in there?" She saw him sitting on his bed.

"Sam!" He stood up and walked over to the bars. "You came and found me!" Sam felt tears running down her face.

"Yeah… yes I did," She said. Danny reached through the bars and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Danny we have to get you out of here," Sam said, breaking apart and looking around for a way to break him out.

"I know! You could use the keys! But wait, then you'd have to get them from me," a deep voice appeared beside her. Sam turned around to see Walker standing behind her with an evil grin on his face.

"Get out of here!" Sam yelled. Walker just laughed.

"This is my prison, you can't tell me to leave," Walker said. Sam glared at him. "I have every right to put you in there with him, but I won't. I'll just send you back where you belong and make sure you can't come back." One of Walkers men put a band around Sam's wrist and carried her out of the prison and back to the human zone. Sam stood up and ran to the portal. As she tried to go inside her wrist shocked her, and she was thrown backwards. Dani came flying out of the portal with the same bracelet on.

"What are these things?" Dani asked.

"It's something to make us stay away from the Ghost Zone," Sam said, looking warily at the device strapped to her wrist. "Danielle they don't want us to help Danny. I think there's another reason for it. I mean, other than just hating his guts. But I can't place what it might be…" Sam gave an evil glare to the portal as she said that.

She stood up without another word and went home. She got to her room and turned out all the electric lights, leaving only her candles. She went to a shelf in her room and looked through all of her Gothic books. She sat down as she leafed through, looking up ghosts and ghost zones. After a few minutes, she even looked up Walker. Last of all, she looked up suicide. She picked up her cell phone.

"Valerie? I need you to go into the ghost zone and find Walker's prison. Tucker will help you. When you get there, go to cell #724." Sam said.

"What's going on?" Valerie asked.

"I really have to prove it to you guys, but Walker locked us out," Sam said.

"What do you mean he locked 'us' out? Who is 'us'?" Valerie asked.

"Danielle and I. He put these cuffs on us and we can't even go into the ghost zone," Sam explained hurriedly, "Please just stop asking questions and go."

"Ok, but I'm still confused," Valerie said hanging up. She changed into her suit and flew off to Tucker's house.

"Come on Tucker, we're gonna go break into the Fentons' basement," Valerie said as she grabbed her boyfriend.

"Do we get to blow things up?" he asked excitedly. Valerie just glared at him and kept walking.

* * *

**Please R&R and don't worry I'm not killing Sam!**


	3. This is for those who wait

********

**Hey guys so sorry it took so long to get up, but here it is!**

**This is for those who wait~ Fireflight**

_This is for those who wait_

_Another day, another waiting game_

_A little different but it's still the same_  
_I am here, but where's the one I'm longing for?_  
_I'm having trouble feeling all alone_  
_Will my heart ever find a home?_  
_I want to hope but sometimes I just don't know_  
_I know I'm not the only one_

_So we sing a lullaby to the lonely hearts tonight_  
_Let it set your heart on fire, let it set you free_  
_When you're fighting to believe_  
_In a love that you can't see_  
_Just know there is a purpose_  
_For those who wait_

_I want to open up my eyes_  
_I know that all I need is time_  
_I'm growing stronger every single day_  
_God, I'm going to lean into You now_  
_Letting go of all my fear and doubt_  
_I can't do this on my own so I'll give You control_  
_I know I'm not the only one_

_The pressure makes us stronger_  
_The struggle makes us hunger_  
_The hard lessons make the difference_  
_The pressure makes us stronger_  
_The struggle makes us hunger_  
_The hard lessons make the difference_  
_And the difference makes it worth it_

******

* * *

**

Sam set her candles in a circle and lit them, turning every other light in the room off. She sat on her bed and waited. For 15 minutes nothing happen.

"Ahh!" she yelled in frustration. She picked up her ghost book and read over one part.

"Stupid," she said hitting her head. She placed one candle in the middle of the room and put the ring that Danny gave her on it. She blew out all the candles, but the one, and waited. The flame flickered softly, and a figure appeared around it.

"Annabelle?" Sam whispered, causing the figure to freeze.

"Yes? Who are you?" the figure asked, coming closer to Sam. She had golden, flaming hair and bright blue eyes.

"Sam. Sam Manson," Sam said and stuck out a hand for the ghost to shake.

"May I help you in any way?" Annabelle asked wondering why she had been drawn to this small, dark, gothic room.

"Tell me about your boyfriend," Sam said getting comfortable on her bed and putting her ring back on. The ghost's golden hair flared as her eyes glazed over.

"James. All he ever did was follow the rules." Annabelle began. "Rules, rules, rules. I wanted to do something fun, but no, it was against the rules. I left him one night and he cried. No wait! That was against the rules, too. He didn't cry. Angle helped me that night."

"Angel?" Sam asked confused, she hadn't read about an Angel.

"Angel and the Freeman," Annabelle told her. "Deeply in love until they actually started dating." Sam giggled. "Anyway Angel came and comforted me that night, she told me how the Freeman was a jerk and men are useless in this zone and the ghost one. I didn't believe her; I still loved James. I went back and told him, 'James Walker, I refuse to deal with those rules, but I love you.' He didn't take me back! He point-blank refused! So I had no other choice, I put my ring on a candle and killed myself. I already knew lots of ghosts. Angel was a ghost when she talked to me! James learned of the death and he was upset, but what could he do? Years later he found me in the ghost zone. I refused him this time," Annabelle said. "I've been trying to find Knight ever since."

"Knight? Who's he?" Sam asked confused.

"Her." Annabelle corrected. "Knight and Spider is the oldest love story of the ghost zone. And now I must continue my search for her." Annabelle disappeared.

"Ok, yeah, sure, I was totally done talking with you! And thanks for nothing!" Sam yelled sarcastically. Frustrated, she called Dani.  
"Knight and Spider, what do you know about it?" Sam demanded as soon as Dani picked up.

"Oh that one's my favorite!" Dani squealed. "The Knight fell in love with a Spider boy and tried everything just to get him to look in her direction. The Spider fell in love with the Knight, but he didn't do anything about it... Hey, wait; didn't I give you that book? The one with all the love stories in it?" Dani exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Danielle!" Sam said hanging up. She went to her book shelf and found a red book. It looked centuries old. However when she opened it, the pages looked as if they had been printed the day before. She found the first story, titled "The Knight and The Spider."

"Guess it really is the oldest," Sam giggled.

Suddenly there was a crash, and she ran downstairs. Her mom was standing in the kitchen. Flour covered her dress and glass from a mixing bowl littered the floor.

"Mother, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"I'm making cookies!" her mother said with a lopsided smile. Sam could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Why don't you go take a shower and go to bed? I'll clean up this mess," Sam sighed. Her mother went up the master bathroom as Sam bent over, starting to pick up the glass from the broken bowl. A red-gloved hand appeared, wiping up the flour. Sam looked up to see Valerie.

"Oh, hey," she said.

"Sam? You were right. I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Valerie said.

"Thanks," Sam said and they heard a crash as Tucker came out of the closet, effectively knocking everything from the closet to the floor. Sam burst out laughing.

"Tucker, I do have a front door," Sam said, not even wanting to know how he ended up in the closet. Tucker blushed and walked over to the girls.

"Did you guys get the bracelets?" Sam asked. Valerie and Tucker both shook their heads.

"We heard Walker coming and got out of there quick, but we did see Danny, and he wanted me to give you this," Valerie said as she handed Sam a circle of rope. "He said he made it for you. He didn't have anything better to do and was going to give it to you before, but Walker came and took you away." Sam put the rope around her neck and felt her eyes watering.

"We have to help him," Sam said, short, sweet, and to the point.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Tucker questioned, annoyed. "We can't just waltz right in there and break him out!"

Sam was unfazed, "Well, I did talk to a ghost named Annabelle earlier. I read in a book Danielle gave me that she was the ghost of answers. Plus, she used to be Walker's girlfriend. When they were still alive, that is. She gave her answer in a weird way," Sam told the other two. She looked perplexed, "Come with me." She led them up to her bedroom.

"Here, it's something to do with this story," Sam said, opening the book to the story she had looked at before.

"What's up with that picture?" Valerie asked pointing it out. Sam looked down at it.

It was of a blonde girl dressed in a torn black dress that went down to her knees to meet stunning silver boots. A gold belt hanging loosely around her waist held an intricately designed shield. One of her black-gloved hands held a matching sword. Her expression was half defiant, half upset. The background displayed a forest with spiders covering the ground. Her hair looked as if the wind was whipping it around and a different black-gloved hand was reaching out to her neck. This was the Knight.

"Whoa," Sam said and started to read the story.

* * *

Knight sat on top of the wall. She let the tears fall, not even caring who saw her. She felt like a jerk. How could she do something so stupid? There was no point!

Out of nowhere, in the middle of her self-scolding, she felt another body sit next to her. She turned to see the spider boy she had been keeping an eye out for lately.

"You ok?" he asked, looking at her imploringly. She shook her head. "Want to talk about it?" She shook her head vigorously. She wasn't about to pour her heart out to a complete stranger!

Her resolve faltered when she noticed the depth of his soft green eyes. He wore a black suit, decorated with a web design. His burgundy hair shone in the dim light of the setting sun. She hesitantly began her tale. He listened intently, nodding in understanding and occasionally softly prompting her to go on. She locked eyes, and he smiled.

"I have to get back," he said, still in a soft tone after a while of sitting silently. She smiled for the first time that day and nodded. She watched as he climbed down and disappeared.

They continued to talk after that. In her eyes, he was perfect. Their talks became longer and more frequent after a while, and sometimes he would take her for walks in the forest. One day he stopped and looked down at the girl. He leaned in and quickly pecked her lips with his. She smiled dazedly at him, and he grinned in return.

They walked back into the town, not saying a word. It was a while before they saw each other after that. She was called away to fight for the princess and wasn't able to see him. She never even said good-bye.

Upon returning, she went out to find her spider boy, not sure what would happen, but sure they would be able to pick up where they left off. She heard his voice in an alleyway.

"J-" She started to say his name, but stopped. He was standing lip-locked with one of the singers. The knight slowly backed into a wall. "No!" she cried as she ran into the woods. Tears stained her red cheeks as they fell to the dirt ground. Spiders crawled around her in circles, as if taunting her.

"Why couldn't it have been 'follow the butterflies'?" she asked in a fake British accent, chuckling sadly through her tears. She stood up as a new feeling began to build inside her: anger, a deep cutting anger. She turned towards the palace and started to walk back, slicing through the branches as she went. She got into town to see the singer and her spider boy. The singer held his hands in hers. The knight could just make out what she was saying.

"It's just not going to work," she said and slowly walked away. The spider boy didn't look to upset. It was as if he knew that it wasn't going to work as well. She approached him. He smiled at her.

"Hey Knight," he said. She smiled, and they talked a little as they walked through the town, not mentioning the kiss only months before. They got to the palace gate.

"I should probably go," Knight said. The spider boy nodded and Knight began walking through the palace gate.

"Princess?" she called. Her best friend popped out from behind a curtain.

"Hello!" The princess said happily, her long beautiful dark hair looked as if it were dancing around her blue dress as she walked to Knight.

"I talked to him!" Knight squealed. Princess's mouth grew into a huge smile.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" she said, jumping up and down.

The Spider boy and Knight kept talking and hanging out off and on for a few months. After a while, she thought maybe she did have a chance with him. She was wrong.

She found him again one night in an alley with a girl.

"I think I love you," he said.

"Spider, I-I don't know if I love you," she said. She kissed him on the cheek and walked away. He fell to ground and put his head in his hands. Knight ran from the alley and to the waiting arms of Angel, tears forming once again.

"Boys are jerks and that's that," Angel told her with a knowing look.

The Knight still wanders the ghost zone searching for a true love to be hers, and only hers.

* * *

** Ok so the next part will be much better don't worry. I really hate the Knight's story :P stay tuned for more!**


	4. Unbreakable

**Hey guys! So like long story I don't feel like telling :P, but the lesson is: Essay's don't matter in life! Keep creative and write your imagination. (however still try on essay's cause I don't want you to fail English)**

**This chapter's song has an epic sound so look it up on YouTube ;)**

**_Unbreakable~Fireflight_**

Where are the people that accuse me?  
The ones who beat me down and bruise me  
They hide, just out of sight  
Can't face me in the light  
They'll return, but I'll be stronger

God I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me

Sometimes it's hard to just keep going  
But faith is moving without knowing  
Can I trust what I can't see  
to reach my destiny?  
I want to take control, but I know better

God I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable

It's unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me

Forget the fear, it's just a crutch  
That tries to hold you back and turn your dreams to dust  
All you need to do is just trust  
(trust, trust, trust)

God I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me

God i want to dream again (I want to dream again!)  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there (I wanna go there)  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable (I am unbreakable!)  
It's unmistakable  
No one can touch me (No one can touch me!)  
Nothing can stop me

* * *

"What?" Tucker asked when they were done reading.

"It's kind of a dumb story," Valerie said. Sam nodded.

"But it's really sad!" she said, thinking about the ending. "Why would Annabelle want me to know this story?"

"Maybe Knight can help us?" Valerie suggested. "Maybe we could find her."

Sam walked over to her bookshelf picking an old-looking book. "Analyzing The Knight and The Spider," she read aloud. "Why do I even have this?"

"Because you pretty much bought out the Skulk and Lerk," Tucker answered. "Remember that last time? You just grabbed every book you could without even looking at the titles."

Sam blushed. "Well, it's good that I have this," she said, "Maybe we should call Danielle."

"No, we should go home," Valerie said looking at the bat clock in Sam's room. It was almost midnight.

"Oh! Well, you guys head on home. I'm taking a look at this," Sam said.

"You sure?" Valerie said eyeing Sam's laptop which was still open to a page on suicide. Sam quickly closed her laptop and blushed.

"Yes, I'll be fine! Don't worry! I'm not going to kill myself. It's just that so many of these ghosts did it and…" Sam quickly explained. Valerie nodded, but she was still concerned. Sam smiled.

"Thanks for caring," she said as she hugged Valerie.

"Hey, we're your best friends" Valerie said. Sam walked them to the door and said good-night. When they had left she went back up to her bedroom and opened the book up to start reading.

* * *

"Hey, lover boy," a girl called. Danny looked up, startled. He looked through the bars to see a girl in her cell across the walkway. She looked weird. Her blond hair was a mess, and she had on a ripped dress.

"What?" he asked.

"You looked like you where in a trance or something," she shrugged.

"I was thinking about my girlfriend," he said, sighing and regaining his far-off look.

"The one who was here earlier today?" she asked. Danny nodded. "I've never seen her before, but I've heard about you. You're the halfa who's now a fulla!" She giggled at her own joke, and then sobered a bit. "But the girl, who was she?"

"She's a human," Danny said softly. He paused, as if realizing something, "Hang on who are you?"

"I don't really know anymore, kid. Some people call me Rose. Others call me Blondie. A few call me Spider, but here I'm listed as Knight, so I guess here I'm Knight," she said.

"My name's Danny. It's nice to meet you Knight," he said.

"You too, Danny" she said. "So what're ya in for?"

"Being Danny Phantom," He answered, rolling his eyes. "Walker is so unfair."

"Tell me about it!" she said. "I drop my sword on a rat, a tiny little rat nobody cares about, and he puts me in hear for a million years!" Danny laughed.

"Why do you love her?" Knight asked randomly.

"Because she's smart and beautiful. She knows who she is and stands up for herself. She's different. She is who she is, and that won't change for anybody," Danny answered, awe in his voice. Knight sighed. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No kid. You… you got it just right," she said.

"Oh, ok," Danny said deciding to file that reaction away for later. "Do you know how to break out of here?"

"Yup."

"So why haven't you?" he asked, confused.

"Because I have no place to go, sure I want to get out, but there's no place to get out to. I'm just better off staying in here," she said.

"Would you mind telling me?" he asked.

"What the heck?" She shrugged and started to tell Danny step by step what to do.

* * *

Sam woke up with someone looking down at her. She tried to scream, but he put his hand over her mouth and started laughing.

"Sam! It's me! Chill," Danny whispered. Sam looked at him closely, and her eyes widened. Danny took his hand away and Sam reached up, grabbed his face, and kissed him.

"How'd you get out? What happened?" She asked.

"I met a girl. Her name was Knight," Danny started.

"Wait!" She jumped out of her bed and grabbed the book she had looked at the night before. "Her?" Danny took a close look.

"Yes! Her! She got me out!" Danny said. Sam smiled.

"Maybe that's what Annabelle meant," Sam muttered.

"What?" Danny asked.

"I called a ghost, Annabelle," Sam started.

"Annabelle?" Danny cut her off. Sam nodded. "Sam! Did you even read anything about her? You were always so good with details!"

"What? She's just the ghost of answers, isn't she? Well, that and she was Walker's girlfriend," Sam said. Danny started to back away from her.

"Sam, Annabelle carries a curse with her. For most people it doesn't make a difference; it actually helps them." Danny explained.

"What is it?" Sam asked worriedly.

"I can't be around you Sam," Danny whispered.

"You mean the curse causes ghosts to stay away from humans?" Sam asked. Danny nodded.

"Danny I'm so sorry!" Sam said, falling to her knees and sobbing.

"Sam! You didn't know, and there is a way to reverse it, but I really should get out of here..." Danny said.

"Go. I don't want to hurt you" Sam said. Danny didn't move. "Get out!" She screamed at him, glaring tightly through her tears. Danny looked a little scared of her for a moment, but then he flew outside. She sat crying for what seemed like hours.

"Mom, could you call the school and say I'm sick?" Sam asked, walking into her mother's bedroom, wiping away the tears.

"Ok!" her mom smiled. Sam sighed when she saw beer bottles littering the room.

"Hello? I am calling to tell you Samantha Manson is sick today… Yes… Thank you!" her mom said into the phone.

"Mom I need you to go in the basement. Put on a movie or something, ok?" Sam said. Her mom smiled and walked to the basement.

"What happened to my over-protective mother?" Sam wondered aloud as she started to pick up the beer bottles and clean her mother's room. She found a mini fridge under the bed filled with brown bottles of liquid. She sighed and took all of the bottles out, to dispose of later. The smell made her gag.

Later, she found her mom fast asleep in the basement with some romantic movie on. Sam went back to her room and jumped onto her bed. How could she have been so stupid? She was locked out of the ghost zone, and now she couldn't be around her boyfriend. What was life coming to? She pulled her knees into her chest and cried again.

"I hate you Annabelle!" she screamed.

* * *

**R&R**


	5. Firefly

**Hey peeps! So I wrote this last week and there's a referance to that later, just thought I'd let you all know that! (It took time to get up, cause of editing it and junk) hehe anyways this chapters song is pretty epic, but you have to listen to it to get the full epicness of it and remember a dude is singing not a girl!**

_**Firefly-Chris Garneau**_

It's not easy so  
Take it slow  
You're coming up, you're coming round the bend  
You're my good friend  
Best friend  
And you're coming up,  
You're coming round the bend  
Ha ha. Ha

You're making friends with the fireflies  
I can't say that, that comes as a surprise  
But the things they say are not what they seem  
So you've been called to tell us what they mean  
Yes, you've been called to tell us what they mean

It's a?  
I told you  
I'm wising up, I'm wising up to them  
They seem like good friends  
Best friends  
But I'm wising up I'm wising up to them  
Ha ha. Ha

You're making friends with the fireflies  
You know when they die their light stays alive  
But the things they say are not what they seem  
So you've been called to tell us what they mean  
Yes, you've been called to tell us what they mean

You're making friends with the fireflies  
I can't say that, that comes as a surprise  
But the things they say are not what they seem  
So you've been called to tell us what they mean  
Yes, you've been called to tell us what they mean  
Yes, you've been called to tell us what they mean  
Yes, you've been called to tell us what they mean  
Yes, you've been called to tell us what they mean

* * *

"Sam's not here," Tucker said poking Valerie.

"Stop poking me! She's probably just running late," Valerie said looking around, a little worried.

"But what if she's not just late?" Tucker pressed on.

"I don't wanna think about it Tucker!" Valerie said.

"Fine! Fine, I'll just stuff myself in a locker and go away," Tucker said as walked over to Dash. He punched the bully in the shoulder.

"Foley!" Dash yelled when he turned around. He picked the smaller up and shoved him into a locker. Valerie sighed and walked over to the locker and opened it.

"Why do you do that?" Valerie asked trying not to giggle.

"Because it makes you laugh," Tucker answered, smiling. He hopped down from the locker and kissed her.

"Do you think we should check on her?" Valerie asked.

"Knowing Sam, she's just fine. I wouldn't worry too much. She'd never kill herself, Val. She's not stupid," Tucker said.

"Like you?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah! Exactly like... wait a second!" Tucker cried indignantly as Valerie started laughing.

"It's ok, at least you're not as clueless as Danny," Valerie consoled. She grabbed Tucker's hat and put it on. "Did you ever find anything to rhyme with Phantom?"

"That was random. No, I'm still working on it," Tucker smiled.

"Remember when he destroyed that parade balloon?" Valerie asked.

"Because he thought it was a real ghost? That was hilarious!" Tucker said as he tried to snatch his hat back. Valerie ducked down just in time.

"Nice try!" Valerie smiled. The two walked into Lancer's room.

"Foley! Grey! Detention after school!" Lancer said.

"Why? We didn't do anything!" Tucker asked.

"PDA" Lancer said.

"How is this PDA? And since when has PDA gotten us a detention?" Valerie snapped, as she let go of Tucker's hand.

"Right now, because I wanted to give you the detention," Lancer said. Tucker and Valerie glared at him and sat down.

"April Fools'!" Lancer said and laughed until he realized he was the only one laughing.

"Mr. Lancer, April Fools' Day was last Friday," Star said. Lancer's face turned red and turned around as he started to teach as the class burst into a fit of giggles.

"Excuse me, Mr. Lancer, do Tucker and I really have detention?" Valerie asked at the end of class.

"No Miss Grey you do not," he said looking down, still red faced as Tucker and Valerie walked out of the class. They started laughing as soon as they got outside.

"Sam would have loved that," Tucker said.

"Danny, too," Valerie added wistfully.

"I did," Danny's voice said. They turned around to see the white-haired boy floating just behind them.

"Danny!" Valerie exclaimed and hugged him.

"How did you get out dude?" Tucker asked.

"This girl named Knight. It seemed like Sam knew something about her," Danny said.

"Yeah, we read a story about Knight, but you went to see Sam. Is she alright?" Valerie asked. Danny looked down.

"What? What's wrong with Sam?" Tucker asked, grabbing Danny's shoulders. He knew that look, something was wrong.

"She has a curse," Danny said looking away.

"What does that mean?" Valerie asked.

"When she talked to Annabelle she got it. Any human who comes in contact with her gets a curse. Any ghost around the person with the curse will get hurt," Danny explained.

"Dude!" Tucker said. "That's terrible!" Danny nodded.

"Fenton?" they heard Dash say, shock evident in his voice. "I thought you were dead!"

"Oh, great" Danny muttered. Dash walked up and pushed Tucker out of the way.

"I thought you were completely dead because you were a ghost already and stuff," Dash said confused.

"No, I didn't fully die Dash," Danny sighed.

"Does your girlfriend know? 'Cause she's, like, too depressed for a Goth and it's getting annoying!" Dash said. Danny glared and punched Dash.

"What was that for Fenton?" Dash asked doubling over.

"Everything you did to me and Tuck while I was alive," Danny said, smirking as he turned invisible. Dash turned to Tucker about to punch him.

"Boo!" Danny said appearing behind Dash. Dash screamed. Tucker, Danny, and Valerie started laughing and walked away from the glaring jock.

"Ok, now, Sam. What can we do?" Valerie asked.

"Well, I do know a way to get rid of the curse," Danny said.

"How?" Valerie asked.

"We need to find Annabelle," Danny said.

"How do we do that?" Tucker asked.

"I'll tell you guys later," Danny said looking past Tucker and Valerie. They turned around and saw Dash waving his arms and talking to Kwan. He pointed over to Tucker and Valerie. They smiled and waved. Kwan hit the back of Dash's head.

"Idiot," Kwan said and walked away.

"I'm not joking he was right there! Valerie he was, wasn't he? Tucker?" Dash called.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tucker said and he and Valerie walked to their class, hand-in-hand, laughing when they were out of ear-shot of Dash

* * *

**R&R!**


	6. Fix You

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! However, I feel like I'm just writing this for myself and my Beta reader... well If you don't review I'll just stop posting! *evil laugh* so review! **

_**Fix You~ Coldplay**_

When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

High up above or down below  
when you're too in love to let it go  
but If you never try you'll never know  
Just what your worth

Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears streaming down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears streaming down your face and I

Tears streaming down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face and I

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

High up above or down below  
when you're too in love to let it go  
but If you never try you'll never know  
Just what your worth

Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears streaming down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears streaming down your face and I

Tears streaming down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face and I

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

* * *

Sam heard the door bell ring. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and put a robe over her nightgown. She opened the door and saw to her surprise that Jazz was standing there.

"Can I show you something?" Jazz asked.

"Sure, let me put on some clothes first," Sam said still surprised Jazz had come. She ran up to her bedroom and put on some sweats and brushed her hair.

"Do you want any food?" Sam asked, more out of politeness than anything else.

"No thanks. I'm good. Are you ready?" Jazz asked. Sam nodded. The girls walked out to Jazz's car and climbed in. Jazz drove Sam to the graveyard.

"I know you come here a lot, but I don't think you've ever looked too close," Jazz said getting out of the car. She led Sam to Danny's grave.

"He asked us to do it if he died before he was old enough. Mom and Dad were pretty hesitant at first, but he was sure you would be fine with it," Jazz whispered as she pointed to the headstone.

On one half, Daniel "Danny" Fenton and his birth and death dates were engraved into the marble, but on the other half, it said Samantha "Sam" Manson-Fenton. It included her birth date.

"I knew he was going to ask you to marry him, and I knew you would say yes. I just wasn't sure if you would like it if he died before he asked," Jazz said. "I felt it put you in an awkward situation, you couldn't marry anyone else without the guilt." Sam just cried.

"You know, I wouldn't be able to marry without guilt anyways." She smiled through her tears. Jazz smiled, too and hugged her would-be sister-in-law.

"Thank you Jazz. This means a lot to me," Sam said.

"You're welcome. What would you say if I took you out for lunch? It's about time," Jazz offered.

"I'd like that," Sam said. The girls walked back to car with their arms around each other. Jazz took Sam to the Nasty Burger.

"It's been a while since I came here. Sorry it's nothing fancy," Jazz said as they walked inside.

"I hate fancy places," Sam said, laughing. Jazz ordered the least healthy burger on the menu, and Sam got a salad with tons of dressing and spices. The girls laughed as they found themselves stuffing their faces with the food, fries, and soda.

"It's good to eat unhealthy every once in a while," Jazz said as she stuffed her mouth with fries. Sam laughed at seeing Jazz being totally gross. It was so unlike her.

"Thank you Jazz, I needed that," Sam said when they were done. "It's hard because Valerie doesn't fully understand."

"I understand. It's hard for me to talk to my friends for the same reason," Jazz said. "You know the weird thing is, we both knew him for about the same amount of time and we both loved him the same amount, just in different ways." Sam nodded.

"It is kind of weird, isn't it?" she said. Jazz drove her home.

"We should both go to school tomorrow," Jazz laughed. "Do you need a ride?"

"That would be great. I hate the bus." Sam smiled. Jazz laughed and said goodbye.

Jazz got in her car and drove away. Sam walked inside and down to the basement, only to find her mother fast asleep. She sighed and shook her.

"What's going on?" Her mother said sitting up and looking around. "Samantha is this some kind of joke?" she snapped.

"Mom you got drunk again and fell asleep down here," Sam calmly explained.

"Oh, Sam! I'm so sorry," her mom said and stood up. "Why aren't you at school?"

"You called me in sick when I asked you to," Sam stated. "I can't go everyday with all the memories there."

"Samantha! You are going to go to school tomorrow. I'll even drive you to make sure you go!" Her mother glared at her.

"Sorry, but Jazz is taking me. She took me out to lunch today, and we agreed on her taking me to school," Sam said. Her mother sighed as Sam walked upstairs.

"I finally have my mother back," she thought as she walked out the basement door.

* * *

Valerie knocked on the door to the mansion.

"Yes?" A woman in a pink dress, white gloves and perfectly done up red hair answered the door.

"Um, hello," Valerie said drawing a blank. She had no idea who this was.

"Mrs. Manson" Tucker said, saving Valerie.

"Hello Tucker. And you must be Valerie. Samantha is upstairs," she said. Valerie noticed Mrs. Manson kind of glaring at Tucker.

"What's up with the glaring?" she whispered to Tucker.

"Sam's parents have never liked her being Goth and think Danny and I have something to do with it," Tucker explained rolling his eyes. They walked up to Sam's room.

"Sam?" Valerie said knocking on the doorframe as she walked into the room. The Goth girl was lying on her bed looking up. "You ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Sam said.

"Where were you today?" Valerie asked sitting on the bed.

"I stayed home," Sam said and sat up. "Hey guys I'm really tired. I'll for sure be at school tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay," Valerie said. She grabbed Tucker and walked out of Sam's room.

"Valerie, would you like something to drink?" Mrs. Manson asked, completely ignoring Tucker.

"No thank you, Tucker and I were just leaving," Valerie said smiling. She and Tucker walked outside.

"What do we do now?" Valerie sighed.

"Got any homework?" Tucker asked.

"No, I finished it in study hall," Valerie said. Tucker smiled and grabbed her arm. "Where are you taking me?" Valerie asked gigging a little.

"We're gonna have a date!" Tucker smiled. Valerie giggled again. It had been forever since they'd had a legit date with everything that had been going on. Tucker stopped for a moment and kissed Valerie softly before they made their way to the Nasty Burger.

* * *

**Review! Or Annabelle will get you and you will never be able to hang out with Danny again!**

**Wait, I'm the only one who hangs out with Danny? You guys can't see him? WHAT? HE IS NOT JUST A CARTOON CHARACTER!**

**Danny: Actually, Maddie I am**

**Me: WHAT?**

**hehe anyways R&R or else!**


	7. Mad World

**Hey! Sorry it took so long :P So glad you guys hang w/Danny too! **

**Anyways I'm listien to Wonderland music BEST MUSICAL IN THE WORLD! **

**"Welcome to Wonderland this is your new address You'll love it more or less..."**

**ooo Unearthly voices is coming up next! Creepy! lol anyways..**

_**Mad World ~ Gary Jules**_

**All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for the daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere**

Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles its a very, very  
Mad world, mad world

Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday, happy birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen

Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?  
Look right through me, look right through me

And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles its a very, very  
Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world  
Mad world

* * *

Sam turned on her computer and opened Doomed. She hadn't played the game in forever, but she wanted to, even if she couldn't think of a reason. So she played it. After a while of shooting around, grabbing keys, and realizing the game hadn't updated it's graphics since it started, she closed it and fell asleep.

She woke up to her alarm and remembered Jazz had offered to drive her to school. She quickly put on some sweats and black eye-liner and went down the stairs to wait for Jazz. Her mother wasn't awake yet so the house was quiet. She thought she heard something. _A ghost_, she thought, but then she decided against it because of the curse. Finally after what seemed like forever she heard a horn outside; Jazz was here. Sam walked outside and got in the car.

"Hey," Jazz greeted, smiling.

"Hey," Sam said groggily. Even though she'd been up for a while, she was still half asleep.

"Should we together at lunch?" Jazz asked.

"Only if you want to," Sam said.

"Ok I'll save us a table," Jazz promised. She continued to smile. They rode the rest of the way in silence.

"Sam!" Valerie said running up to the Goth. "You're here! You're really here!" She hugged Sam.

"Yeah, I'm here," Sam said with a half-hearted attempt at smiling. The bell rang and the girls walked to their first period classes.

By third period Sam was feeling a little better. No one had said anything to her, she hadn't gotten weird looks, people were letting her be, but fourth period was Lancer's class.

"Miss Manson, I see you've joined us again," he said as she walked into the room. "I have a list of assignments for you to complete." Sam took the list and went to her seat quickly. Dash snickered, and Sam shot him a look. After that, Lancer didn't pay any attention to her, really no one did except Valerie, Tucker, and Jazz at lunch.

"How's it been?" Jazz asks when Sam sat down.

"It's been pretty good. No one's really bothered me so far," Sam said. Jazz smiled.

"That's good," Jazz said. They made some small talk for the rest of lunch about class and other things.

"Sam, I think I can help you," Jazz said after a pause in their conversation about how unfair the mounting pile of homework was.

"With what?" Sam asked, confused.

"The curse," Jazz whispered.

"You know about that?" Sam asked, leaning across the table so no one else would hear. Jazz nodded.

"Danny talked to me last night, after I brought you home. It was the first time he's shown himself to me since he died," Jazz said. Sam nodded. "And I think I can help get rid of the curse, but I'm going to need Dani's help."

"She has a bracelet, too," Sam said. "Plus, she's not staying with me. We're not really sure where she's staying."

"Yes, I know she has a bracelet, but she's actually been staying at my house," Jazz confessed.

"Oh, well that's good," Sam said. "Do you know how to get these bracelets off?" Jazz nodded.

"Walker has a key," Jazz said. "Danny is going to try to get it."

"And if he can't?" Sam asked.

"He met a powerful ghost, Knight, and she can help him," Jazz said.

"I've heard of her," Sam said.

"Knight knows Annabelle. She hates her, but she knows her. Knight might be able to help with the curse, too," Jazz explained. "But Knight has this weird thing where she will only talk to female ghosts."

"But she talks to Danny," Sam stated.

"Yeah, that's the weird thing," Jazz said. "We still haven't figured it out."

"Well, as long as she'll help that's good, I guess" Sam said. Jazz nodded.

"That's all we can hope for. Sam, I promise, I will somehow get this curse off of you," Jazz said. "Danny is miserable, and I know you are, too. I can't let myself not do anything."

"Thank you Jazz. It means a lot," Sam said, smiling.

* * *

Danny turned invisible and listened.

"I can't believe they let him get away and they still haven't found him!" Walker was mumbling. "We have Skulker, Ember, Johnny, Lunch Lady, Box, Spectra, Desiree, and even that rotten Knight, and we can't find a stupid ghost teenager!" Danny saw a purple key on Walkers desk.

It was the key he needed. He just had to figure out how to get it. He could wait until Walker left, but who knew how long it would be until he left? What if he took the key with him, too? Maybe he could sneak up invisibly and take it when Walker turned away. Yes that seemed like a good idea.

Danny silently walked over, invisible, and stood right next to the key. He waited. Walker stood up and turned around to get something out of a file, giving Danny an opportune moment to snatch the key. Walker quickly turned around. Danny had no idea how Walker had known something happened, but he looked around the room. When he didn't seem to see anything, he went back to the folder he was looking at. Danny quickly flew out of the room and towards the portal.

He came into the Fenton's basement and found Jazz and Dani. He quickly unlocked Dani and told her and Jazz to go figure out how to reverse the curse. He flew to the Manson house. It was raining outside. Sam was sitting in her room working on homework. He knocked on the window. Sam walked over and opened the window.

"What are you doing here? Can't you get hurt being around me?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but look, I can help you get out of the bracelet!" He smiled. Sam half-smiled and held out her wrist and Danny unlocked the bracelet.

"You know I've always wanted to kiss in the rain," Danny said slyly.

"No, you'll get hurt," Sam said, stepping backwards. Danny smirked and grabbed her arms.

"It's worth it," he said. He pulled her outside and they floated midair in the rain. Danny leaned over and kissed Sam. When they broke away, Danny's face turned pale as he tensed in pain. His eyes shut as they started to fall.

"Danny?" Sam screamed, "Danny!" Right before they hit the ground, Danny came to and stopped the fall. He gently set Sam on the ground.

"Go," she said, turning away from him. "Leave until this curse is gone. Danny I can't hurt you anymore." Danny looked down at her. He turned around and started to fly away. He turned around to see Sam watching him. He waved; she waved back. She held up the "I love you" sign, and he held it up for her. He watched as she walked back into her house. When she was safely inside, he flew back to his house. Jazz and Dani were waiting for him. Neither looked very happy.

* * *

**R&R Please!**


	8. Sad Song

**Hey Guys! So sorry it took so long to update! *hits head* Any ways my birthday was yesterday so I am no longer the same age as Danny *wipes tears* I'm the same age as Paulina **

_Sad Song-Christina Perri_

Today, I'm gonna write a sad song  
Gonna make it really long  
So that everyone can see  
That I'm really unhappy

I wish I wasn't always wrong  
I wish it wasn't always my fault  
The finger that you're pointing  
Has knocked me on my knees  
So I guess what's only left is

I'm sorry, it's not like me  
It's maturity that I'm lacking  
So don't, don't let me go  
Just let me know  
That to growing up goes slow.

I wonder what my mom and dad would say  
If I told them that I cry each day  
And it's hard enough to live so far away

I wish I wasn't always alone  
I wish it wasn't always so cold

When the party is over,  
How will I get home?  
And all you need to know is

I'm sorry, it's not like me  
It's maturity that I'm lacking  
So don't, don't let me go  
Just let me know  
That to growing up goes slow

Oh, the rules are meant to bend  
And you swore you were my friend  
Now I have to start all over again

I'm so sorry, it's not like me  
It's maturity that I'm lacking  
So don't, don't let me go  
Ooh, let me know  
That to grow up can go slow

* * *

"She's gone," Dani said. "She just… left."

"What're we gonna do?" Danny asked, waving his arms in frustration, only to wince slightly. Jazz gave him a strange look. She had noticed something on his arm. She walked over to him to take the glove off. His hand was scarred.

"What's this?" she asked, running a hand along his face. "You have scars all over!" Danny looked at his hand and touched his face feeling the scars. "Are they all over?" Jazz asked. He nodded. "Take it off," she commanded.

He gave her a bewildered look. "No!" he protested, blushing. She gave him a glare to end all glares. Needless to say, Danny took off his jumpsuit. He was left standing in the middle of the room with only his boxers on.

Jazz circled around him. "Danny, what have you been doing?" Jazz asked, a worried expression creasing her brow.

"I-I don't know Jazz. I was fine until… I went to unlock Sam. Then I came here," Danny said.

"What did you do with Sam?" Jazz asked, suspicion glinting in her eyes.

"I unlock her from the bracelet," Danny said.

"What else?" Jazz demanded, giving Danny another glare.

"We might have kissed," Danny mumbled somewhat defensively. "It was kinda my fault."

Jazz sighed. "My guess is that's where the scars come from," she said, "Danny I'm sorry, but you can't go near Sam until we figure this out, do I have your word?"

Danny nodded; grabbing his jumpsuit and putting it back on. "So how are we going to get the curse to go away?" Danny asked again.

"You have to find Annabelle," Jazz said. "Beg her, I guess. Ask her how to make it go away."

"Ok," Danny said.

Jazz looked at him and sighed. "Why, Danny? You knew something bad would happen!" Jazz asked, looking at his scars.

"Because I love her," Danny stated simply as he walked into the ghost zone.

* * *

Sam sat in her room crying. Why her? If she had prevented Danny from dying, this never would have happened. She took off her locket, got a piece of white paper, and opened it. Ashes fell out of it and landed on the paper. A small picture fell out, too. She carefully picked it up and saw Danny with his arms wrapped around her shoulders while she held them close to her. She dropped the picture and cried more.

She picked up her phone and found her dad's number. "Daddy?"

"Sam?"

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"New York."

"Can I come?"

"For a visit?"

"Can I live with you?"

"Sam, the agreement was you would visit me every other weekend."

"Yes, but we can flip that, I found a loophole."

"You did? You actually read the legal papers?"

"Kind of, but it says I can choose who I live with, and I see the other parent every other weekend."

"We thought you would want to stay in Amity."

"I can't, I'll hurt people."

"Talk to your mother, I'm fine with it."

"I love you."

"I love you too Sammy."

Sam put her phone down and heard her mother walk into the room. "I think it's a good idea. I'm in no shape to take care of you," Pam said, eyes downcast, "with my drinking and everything."

She sighed. "Mom, it's ok. We're all getting used to everything," Sam said. "Maybe when everything settles down, I can come back."

"I'd like that." Her mom smiled and hugged her tightly.

Sam folded the paper with the ashes and picture, putting it on her bedside dresser. She then began to pack a small suitcase.

"You're going now?" Her mom asked surprised when Sam walked back down the stairs.

Sam nodded. "I really have to get out of here."

"This isn't about me, is it?" her mom asked, realization dawning, "It's about Danny. You miss him too much."

"You know me too well," Sam sighed.

"Believe it or not, I was very much like you when I was your age, but don't tell your father." Her mom winked. Sam smiled and hugged Pam. "Let me drive you," Pam said. Sam nodded, and the two went out to get in the car.

* * *

When Danny found Annabelle, she was with another female ghost.

"But I don't want to!" Annabelle cried.

"Knight will take away your story," the girl warned.

Annabelle just glared. Finally realizing she had no choice she replied, "Fine." She waved her hands and a gold mist formed around them. Danny felt a sharp pain, but his scars started fading.

"Good, now you're going to be locked in the tower for doing that," the girl said. Annabelle sighed and flew off. When she was gone, the girl turned and froze upon seeing him. "Phantom!" the girl gasped.

Danny gasped, too. The girl was Kitty. "What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time.

"I was getting Annabelle to take that curse off your girlfriend," Kitty said.

"I was trying to do the same. Why do you care about Sam?" Danny asked.

Kitty went as pale as a green-faced ghost could. "None of your business," she snapped and flew off. Danny quickly flew back to the portal.

"Wow that was fast!" Dani said.

"Yeah. When I found Annabelle, Kitty was there persuading her to take the curse off," Danny told them.

"Kitty?" Jazz asked.

"Don't ask. She almost seemed embarrassed," Danny said.

"That's weird," Dani said.

"I'm going to go find Sam," Danny said. He flew out of the basement to Sam's bedroom window. She wasn't inside so he phased in. He saw a paper on her bedside table. He walked over to see that it was a pile of ash. He reached down to touch it, but as his hand got closer, he got zapped. "What the heck?" He said jerking his hand away. He walked over and looked at the ash and realized it was his. That's why he couldn't touch it. He searched around her room, a little worried.

She never took her necklace off. He turned invisible and flew out of her room. "Yes, we think it's for the better," he heard Mrs. Manson saying, "Samantha will be in better hands with her father."

* * *

**REVIEW! NOW! MAKE ME HAPPY BECAUSE I HAVE TO BE THE SAME AGE AS STUPID PAULINA!**


	9. Scars

**hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update :P but I'm not sure I got reviews... well I better get reviews soon :P **

**Scars~ Allison Iraheta **

_Did I say something stupid? _

_There goes one more mistake Do I bore you with my problems? _

_Is that why you turn away? _

_Do you know how hard I tried To become what you want me to be? _

_Take me This is all that I've got This is all that I'm not _

_All that I'll ever be I've got flaws, I've got faults Keep searching for your perfect heart _

_It doesn't matter who you are _

_We all have our scars We all have our scars _

_You say don't act like a child _

_But what if it's a father I need? _

_It's not like you don't know what you got yourself into _

_Don't tell me I'm the one who's naive _

_Do you know how hard I've tried _

_To become what you want me to be? _

_Take me This is all that I've got This is all that I'm not All that I'll ever be I've got flaws, I've got faults _

_Keep searching for your perfect heart It doesn't matter who you are We all have our scars _

_We all have our scars _

_Come on, just let it go _

_These are things you can't control _

_Your expectations, your explanations _

_Don't make sense to me _

_You and your alternatives _

_Don't send me to your therapists _

_Deep down, I know what you mean _

_And I'm not sure that's what I wanna be _

_No Take me This is all that I've got This is all that I'm not _

_All that I'll ever be I've got flaws, I've got faults _

_Keep searching for your perfect heart It doesn't matter who you are _

_We all have our scars_

_ We all have our scars Oh no no no _

_Did I say something stupid _

_There goes one more mistake..._

* * *

Danny quickly flew out of the Manson home. He flew up into air to look for any planes that might be holding his girlfriend. He became intangible, opting to fly invisibly through each plane that came by, looking for Sam.

He couldn't find her. Eventually, he gave up and went to find Tucker and Valerie. He thought they might know where she was.

* * *

Sam stepped off the plane and slowly made her way over to the baggage claim. She walked outside with her bags and saw a blonde man with a sweater vest on. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"There's just so much going on," she answered.

"Let's get to my apartment," Jeremy said. He opened the door of a limo for her and they climbed inside. They drove up to a fancy building and the two got out. Jeremy helped Sam bring her bags into the apartment. A very Goth teen boy was standing at the desk.

"Hello, beautiful," he said walking over to Sam. "Wanna catch a movie tonight? Some friends are having a horror film marathon. Wanna be my date?" Sam glared at the boy.

"No," she said firmly. "I have a boyfriend."

"Samantha," her father hissed in her ear, "go with the boy. Danny is dead." Sam sighed.

"Sure, I'll go with you," she said reluctantly. He smiled.

"Name's Cameron," he said.

"Sam," she said, glaring again.

"May I help you with your bags?" he asked. Sam opened her mouth to say no, but her father beat her to it.

"I'm sure Sam would be very grateful," he said.

* * *

"Her dad lives in New York. I'd check there, first if I were you," Valerie was saying as she poured rice into a pot over the stove in the kitchen. They heard the door to the apartment open.

"Turn invisible!" Valerie hissed as Mr. Grey walked into the apartment.

"Hi, Val, what's for dinner tonight?" he asked walking into the kitchen and giving Valerie a kiss on the check.

"Valerie, can we keep talking now?" her dad said suddenly with Danny's voice.

"Danny? Are you in my father's body?" Valerie asked.

"Yes, I am. I want to keep talking, and he's not going to know," Danny said.

"Smart," Valerie smiled. "Here, Sam gave me the address of her father's apartment building in New York the day before yesterday." Valerie ran out of the room and came back with a piece of paper. She set it down on the counter.

"Now get out of my dad's body" She said. Danny/Mr. Grey sat at the table and Danny flew out of Mr. Grey. He snatched the paper and flew out of the apartment.

"It's ok, Dad. You just fainted," he heard Valerie explaining to her father. He silently thanked her and flew in the direction of New York.

* * *

"That's Alex and her boyfriend George," Cameron was telling Sam. "Over there is Dani* and her boyfriend, Sam. Hey! You're a girl Sam, and he's a boy Sam!" The Sam in question rolled her eyes. "Rose and her boyfriend are the ones on the couch. Those two sitting next to them are Sarah and her boyfriend Braden. Then, there's Duncan."

"Hey!" Dani said. She was cuddled with her boyfriend who was wearing almost as much makeup as she was. Sam actually felt a little at home with this group of Goth kids.

"Let's start with Friday the 13th," George said as he tossed the DVD to Rose, who popped it into the giant TV. Cameron pulled Sam down onto the empty loveseat and put his arm around her. Throughout most of the movie the couples were making out, talking, and/or making fun of the movie.

"So, Sam, did I hear your dad say that your boyfriend died?" Cameron asked.

"My boyfriend was Danny Fenton," Sam said looking straight ahead. Cameron looked at her in confusion. "Danny Phantom's human half."

"Oh!" Cameron said. "Did you know him before he was famous?"

"Since kindergarten," Sam said looking at her fingers. "I dared him to go into his parent's ghost portal during freshman year, which gave him his powers. The powers that caused his death." Sam wiped a small tear. Cameron pulled her into a hug.

"It's not your fault," Cameron said. Sam smiled at him. "Let's talk about something else." The two talked for the rest of "Friday the 13th," "Nightmare on Elm Street," "Edward Scissorhands," and "Pirates of the Caribbean," which Rose and Alex protested wasn't a horror film at all.

"Hey Edward isn't either!" George said.

"But it's got Tim Burton, so it's ok," Rose said.

Sam learned that Cameron was the only kid in his school for a while to think Danny Phantom was cool. He'd also rather be watching Superhero movies than horror. He liked dating cheerleaders (and had many times). He played drums in a band he, George, Brandon and Rose made. George was on bass, Brandon on guitar, and Rose played the keyboard and sang.

"So how many guys have you kissed?" Cameron asked after a while.

"Four," she said after thinking on it for a moment. "I kissed a jock to break a spell on Danny; my friend accidentally kissed me when we were paired up for the flour sake baby project, a kid who lied about his life so I would like him, and Danny."

"So how many guys have you dated?"

"The liar and Danny," Sam said. Cameron nodded.

"How about making your kissing number even?" he said, leaning in.

"But five is odd" Sam said right as Cameron kissed her. Her first reaction was to push him away. She had a boyfriend! But he was a really good kisser, and Danny would never know. Plus, who knew how long it would take before the curse was lifted? So she wrapped her arms around Cameron and when his tongue knocked on her lip, she let it inside. They broke away.

"Whoa," Sam said. Cameron smiled. Sam blushed and giggled.

* * *

Danny found the building and was flying up to find the Manson's room he flew past a room with Goth teens watching a movie. He thought he saw Sam and did a double take. Sam was sitting on a love seat with a Goth boy. The boy leaned into Sam and kissed her. To Danny's shock, Sam kissed back, even wrapping her arms around the boy. They sat there kissing with Danny watching invisibly.

"Whoa," He heard Sam say. The boy smiled, and Sam giggled. Sam _giggled_. Even more to Danny's shock was when Sam crawled over and sat in the boys lap, kissing him again. It was all Danny could do not to break in and kill the boy. Instead, he turned around and flew home, full of shock and a deep, heart-wrenching depression.


	10. Arms

**Second to last chapter guys! *tear***

**_Arms-Christina Perri_**

I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

How many times will let you me change my mind and turn around  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone

[From: . ]  
You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

You put your arms around me and I'm home

* * *

"SHE DID WHAT?" Tucker yelled. Danny nodded and put his head in his hands.

"That just doesn't make sense dude!" Tucker said. "She was so in love with you! What happened? Did you do something?"

"Other than dying? I don't think so," Danny answered. "Tuck, I don't think I can do this. I think I'd kill myself, but I'm already dead."

"I say you fly back to New York and show that guy that Sam is yours and no one else can have her!" Tucker said.

"But what if Sam likes him?" Danny said morosely.

"How on earth could she?" Tucker said pointing at Danny. "She's Danny Phantom's Girl! Not creepy Goth boy's girl, but Danny Phantom's!"

"Yes!" Danny said standing up. "But, then there's the fact that she liked kissing him." He sat down again, his depression creeping in again. "She giggled, Tuck! GIGGLED! Sam doesn't giggle!"

"She does when she sees you" Tucker said. "When she thinks about you, kisses you, even when you used to call her. Danny, Valerie would tell me how they would be shopping and she would scream -SCREAM- when she got a text from you! That's how much she likes you!"

"So why was a she locking lip with Goth guy?" Danny challenged.

"IkissedStaroncewhenIcouldn'tValerie," Tucker mumbled quickly.

"What?" Danny asked.

"I kissed Star once when I couldn't see Valerie," Tucker said blushing.

"Star kissed back?" Danny said.

"I'm the mayor, who wouldn't want to kiss the mayor" Tucker said. Danny burst out laughing.

"Star? Star actually kissed you?" He couldn't help it. He was rolling around on the king-sized bed, shaking with laughter.

"Geez, Danny," Tucker said turning as red as possible.

"I'm ok, I'm ok" Danny said sitting up. "So, wait, was Kwan gone, too?" Tucker nodded.

"It was some trip that a bunch of students went on, Star and I were both lonely so we hung out and made out, it meant nothing and when the group came back, we stopped even talking," he said. Danny smirked. "Please don't tell Valerie."

"C'mon, Tuck, don't you trust me?" Danny asked.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?" Valerie yelled into her cell phone. The girl on the other end sighed.

"And I kept kissing him too," Sam said. She pulled the covers on her bed over her head. "I'm such a terrible person."

"Yes, you are," Valerie's said.

"Thanks, Val," Sam said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, you are," Valerie said. "You can't kiss someone behind your boyfriend's back. I say you come clean when you see Danny again, which by the way the curse is gone-"

"WHAT?" Sam screamed, now even angrier with herself. "Why wasn't I told of this?"

"Danny was going there to tell you last night," Valerie said.

"Oh no, he saw!" the girls said at the same time.

"Val what am I going to do?" Sam wailed. "He probably thought I was tired of him or something. Valerie, I giggled. GIGGLED! I don't giggle!"

"Yes you do!" Valerie said. "Whenever someone says the name Danny you giggle." Valerie was proven right when Sam giggled. "When you think about him, talk to him, kiss him. Remember that one time when you screamed in the mall because he texted you?"

"So why did I lock lips with Cameron?" Sam asked.

"Because you're an idiot," Valerie said. "Sam, it's going to be ok. Everything will be fine. You're Danny Phantom's girl, not Creepy Goth guy's girl."

"Thanks, Val," Sam said.

"I have to go, but text me later," Valerie said just before hanging up. Sam hugged her pillow close. A knock came at the door so she got up and answered it. Cameron was waiting.

"Cameron," Sam said, shocked.

"Sam," Cameron said not sure what else to say.

"Um, Cameron, I can't do this. I'm not over Danny yet. I can't move on so fast," Sam said.

"I understand" Cameron said looking at the floor. "Bye," he said, and he shut the door.

"That was too easy," Sam said, leaning against the door. She stood up and turned around to look though the peephole. Cameron was crying.

"Ok, now that makes more sense," Sam said. She felt bad about doing that to him, but what else could she do? She was Danny's girl. She leaned against the door again, trying to figure out what she should do about Danny, when a force hit her. She felt hands on her face, and her lips were pressed against someone else's. She lifted her hands and found the wrists of the person. Danny started appearing in front of her.

"Danny I need to tell you something," Sam said as they pulled away. "I kissed-"

"I know," Danny said, giving her a hurt look. "But please don't ever do it again, understand? You are-"

"Danny Phantom's girl," they both said at the same time. They smiled at each other.

"Let's get you home" Danny said.

"Wait!" Sam said. She ran into the room her father was working in.

"Dad, there's something I should tell you…" She said and began to tell the whole story.

* * *

Danny flew into Sam's room. Three duplicates of him flew behind, each carrying one of Sam's bags. The real Danny set Sam down in her room

"I guess it's time to go tell the story to my mother," Sam said. She left the room to find her mom as the other Danny's set down the bags and became one Danny again, Sam's Danny

* * *

**R&R there's still one more chapter! It's not over yet!**


	11. Year Without Rain

**Hey guys, so this is the last chapter... *sigh* This has been a really fun story to write and I hope you guys liked it as well! So for the last time here's a song that somewhat goes with the chapter ;)**

**_Year Without Rain~ Selena Gomez_**

Can you feel me?  
When I think about you,  
With every breath I take.  
Every minute  
No matter what I do  
My world is an empty place

Like i've been wonderin' the desert,  
For a thousand days  
Don't know if its a mirage,  
But I always see your faaaaaace, Baby..

I'm missing you so much  
Cant help it I'm in love

A day without you is like a year without rain.  
I need you by my side,  
Don't know how i'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain

The stars are burning,  
I hear your voice in my mind

Can't you hear me calling.  
My heart is yearning,  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me i'm falling,

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet,  
There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me

* * *

Knight smiled and placed her feather back in the ink. She closed the book slowly and placed it in her bookshelf. She would read it to Page later that night. She noticed a spider crawling on the ground and stepped on it. She had come to a strong disliking of the creatures. She walked out of her room and down the hall to where a ball was taking place.

"Has he asked yet?" she asked Princess when she had made her way to the food table.

"No," Princess said, looking down. Knight looked up and saw a boy walking over while tripping over his feet. She nudged Princess and smiled.

"Idiot," she muttered and both girls giggled. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," she said and walked away.

* * *

"Would you like to read the newest ghostly love story?" Knight asked the girl sitting at the desk.

"May I?" the girl asked. Knight grabbed the book she had finished earlier.

"It's the story of a boy who was a halfa, but became a full ghost," Knight said, a small smile gracing her features.

"That's not a love story," the little girl said solemnly.

"Oh, but it is. The story is of the girl he loves, a human girl," Knight told her.

"What are their names?" The girl asked.

"I like to call them Goth and Phantom, but the humans call them Sam and Danny," Knight told her. The girl opened the book and began reading. Knight slipped out of the room.

"Oaf, watch where you're going!" a deep voice said in annoyance.

"Sorry," Knight said looking up. The man looked up as well. Their eyes locked.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" he asked.

"Knight," she said.

"Well, Knight, would you like to go down to the ball and dance," he asked.

"That would be lovely..." she said, silently asking for his name.

"Oh, sorry, it's Darren" He said. "By the way, what kind of a name is Knight?"

"Not my real name," she said, smirking slightly, "I have a lot of mysteries."

"Yes, you seem like you do" Darren said. They walked hand-in-hand down to the ball. Knight never searched for love again.

* * *

Sam closed the book.

"So all that time, she was just writing your story?" the little halfa in Sam's arms asked. She nodded. "She basically just broke in and stole you're story!" Sam laughed.

"No, she didn't. We let her," Sam said. "She helped us write it."

"Well, I think she stole it," the girl said with finality.

"She's so sure of herself, just like her mother," Danny said, floating in. Sam smiled.

"Terra, go get ready for bed," Sam said. The girl floated out of the room.

"You sure you like living in the ghost zone as a human?" Danny asked, concern lining his tone.

"I'm fine with it as long as I have you," Sam said, just before she kissed her husband.

* * *

**So you may be wondering: Why did Kitty help? Well she is a ghost with a love story and Knight isn't just a knight she has a few more secrets for you to figure out and let's just say it's not unlike her to use blackmail ;) lol R&R**


End file.
